Patrolling with the Slytherine prince
by Arelene Waynefield
Summary: Patrolling with the slytherine prince was never more fun


**Hope you like it…written from YOUR POINT OF VEIW.**

**Xxx**

I walked down the corridors, hoping to end the stroll fast. There I was, strolling down the empty corridor with Low and Behold, **Draco Malfoy! **God knew why I got stuck with that guy. I mean, He is a tease, a bully. And I totally despise them.

The silvered hair was walking behind me, in a very carefree manner, as if he could spend his whole life in the corridor. Now, that was annoying.

"Can you please move a little faster?" I asked, angrily. I was totally pissed off. "We have to check every corridor. We can't spend our whole life in here!"

"Whole life? Here? With you? No way." Draco said as he gave me a sly smirk.

"Don't joke when am serious. Malfoy, we have to work fast. I am tired." I tried to place logic behind my anger.

"So?!" He asked, as he leant against the dark walls.

"So…? You have to move fast." I replied.

"It really doesn't bother me. I am staying here. And I will waste a few moments here. Whether you like it or not." Draco stated in a _'Matter of factly'_ tone. I hated when he did that.

"No!" I increased the pitch. "You are coming with me."

"What did you just say?" Draco asked sternly. Okay… great job, I said to myself. Now you have angered the slytherine prince. High five to that!

"I said… Ummm… we can't stay here. And you certainly can't waste some time here." I said, as I cleared my throat.

"Are you ordering me?" Draco asked as he stood in front of me. Great! Simply great.

"You know what?" I said, as I took a step closer towards him. "May be I am."

"You are a filthy mudblood! How can you order a pureblood like me?" He asked, in a deep voice.

"You have no right to call me that, you know?" I said as my hand slowly slipped in my skirt's pocket.

"You can't beat me in a duel, Mudblood. And "You know that." Draco smirked.

"Oh, no. I am not taking out my wand." I said. I pulled out a wand very familiar to him.

"Why do you have my wand?" Draco asked.

"Oh, because I guess this problem will occur. And I did it just to make sure you don't use magic on me until the patrol is done." I stated. I played with the wand. His wand was a nice one.

"Give it back." He ordered.

"Come and get it, If you can." I said. I knew he would never be able to match my speed. And with that, I took a sharp turn and vanished from his sight.

I could not help laughing every time his face flashed in front of my eyes. His expression was epic! I walked up the stairs of the tower. The moonlit night looked gorgeous. The lake had the moonlight all over it. The scene was pretty romantic. I let out a sigh. It was my sixth year, and I had no one unlike most of the people. I was single.

"Born single, die single." I said to myself. My grip on Malfoy's wand loosened and it fell down. I picked it up and straightened up, just to be face to face with its owner.

"Found you." Draco smiled evilly at me.

"So?!" I asked as I turned my back at him.

"Give me my wand." He asked.

"Later." I replied.

Draco pulled me by my hand and now I was pressed against him. I could smell his Minty breath. He had twisted my hand behind me. Trying to wiggle from that bond would also mean getting a sprain. So I did not try.

"Give. It. Back." Draco enunciated every single word in my ear, with his incredibly attractive husky voice.

"I asked you to take it from me. I won't give it." I replied with my confident smile.

"I wonder…" Draco trailed off. I felt his other hand moving the strands of hair which decorated my face behind my ears. The feeling was funny…

"W-what do you wonder?" I asked as I gulped the last bit of saliva formed in my mouth. My throat was turning dry.

"I wonder…How you will taste." Draco slowly leant in me, closing the space between us. His lips covered mine. He nipped on my lower lip and I opened it instinctively. His tongue tapped on mine and made mine dance with his. The dance off, was won by him. He nibbled my lower lip. I liked that feeling. His grip on my hand was loosening. He let go of my hand and held me by my waist. The other hand went up and down my spine sending shivers down it. My both hands were around his neck, pulling him closer. We broke off when our need of air overpowered our lust for each other.

We simply stared at each other for a moment or two, as we gathered air in our lungs.

"You found what you were looking for?" I asked.

"You taste of cherries." He replied.

"You taste of liquorice." I said with a smile. He looked at me, rather, stared at me for some time.

"I guess I have to steal your wand more often." I said as I tossed him his wand back. I left from the tower and went back to the dormitories. I lay in my bed, happily daydreaming of Malfoy.

**Xxx**

**Please leave a review. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
